Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for matching consumers.
Marketing collaborators, for example marketing entities, websites, online and offline stores, and data analytics entities can share information in order to plan, execute, and measure marketing and other efforts. Systems and methods for information sharing, particularly customer information sharing and matching exist, but can often run afoul of privacy polices and/or laws. Furthermore, such systems may not effectively match information from one entity with information from other entities because they can use limited information which can result in missing a match where one exists.
A need exists, therefore, for improved methods and apparatus for matching consumers.